Mobile devices have been adapted to a wide variety of applications, including computing, communication, and entertainment. For example, mobile telephones permit users to freely initiate and receive voice communications. Similarly, mobile media devices have been developed to permit users to take electronic entertainment, including audio, video, and electronic games, to even the most remote location. Further, mobile computing devices have been developed to provide users with remote access to data communications through wireless connectivity, such as over IEEE 802.11 or 3G networks. Some mobile devices, such as smart phones, support a combination of voice communications, entertainment, and mobile computing.
Systems have been developed which allow users of mobile devices to remotely control their mobile devices from a computer or other device. These systems allow access to various applications residing on the mobile device so that the user can, for example, turn on and off various features and functions of the mobile device, navigate through menus available on the device, and so on.